Friends To Lovers
by Chelzymae15
Summary: 17 years old Sakura has been forced to go to Japan by her parents to see if she can live by herself even if Sakura already said so. What happens if she met this guy to her new school but found out that it’s the guy who she met in the plane?
1. Meeting A Cute Guy in the Plane

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so tell me how it is. Please support me and this story till the end of this. Anyway, I hope you'll like this story.**

**Summary: **17 years old Sakura has been forced to go to Japan by her parents to see if she can live by herself even if Sakura already said so. What happens if she met this guy to her new school but found out that it's the guy who she met in the plane?

**Chapter 1: Meeting A Cute Guy in the Plane**

17 years old Sakura was sitting in the plane while listing to music. The plane hasn't started to move yet 'because some of the passengers are not there. She looks at the window while thinking of how will her life be when she's in Japan. While she's thinking, a guy sat besides her. She looked at the guy. The guy is a dark haired man and has onyx eyes. He is wearing a blue polo but didn't button it so she can see the guy's white t-shirt. He is also holding a black leather jacket. For Sakura, he is gorgeous.

"Hi!" said Sakura "I'm Haruno Sakura. What's yours?"

The guy took a glance at her and said, "Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

"ohh. Ok." Sakura returned to looking out the window and listing to music. By now, the plane is already starting to move.

'_All passengers please stay to your seats and put your seatbelts on.'_

_5 hours ago_

Sakura was sleeping and unconsciously put her head to Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke is watching 'The Dark Knight' at the small touch screen TV. Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw that Sakura has a smile on her face. He adjusted her head on his shoulder slowly and properly so to not wake up the girl. He returned back to watching and just sits there while relaxing.

_9 hours ago_

Sakura woke up and noticed that she's in a shoulder. She looked up and saw that the guy she's sleeping to is Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Sakura woke up.

"Nice sleep?" Sasuke asked to Sakura. Sakura looks up to Sasuke and nodded.

"You know, the plane is starting to land already. Better fix up yourself before we have to go out of the plane." Sasuke said while motioning for Sakura's hair. Sakura looked to the window and sees her reflection and gasped. She grabs her brush from her bag and brushes her hair.

'_All passengers please go back to your seats for those who are standing. Please put your seatbelt on and get ready to land.'_

All passengers did what they were instructed to. The plain landed and all passengers got out and look for their families who's waiting for them in the airport while some who don't have their families there just got a taxi and drove to where they were going to live.

**A/N: Ok. I'm so happy I finished chapter 1 already. I'll try to update fast. Reviews!!! Please!! Thank you for the reading chapter 1 and please tell me what you think of it.**

**-Chelzymae15**


	2. First Day of School

**A/N: I'm so happy that you like Chapter 1. Thank you for those who read it. Chapter 2 is up!! Here it is!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

Sakura came to her new house. It was a two story house. She dropped her baggage to the ground and took a shower. She brushed her teeth and dressed up to her PJs. She let herself drop to the bed and fell to a deep slumber, also dreaming of how will her first day of school tomorrow will be.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Riiinngggg'

Sakura groan. She opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It says '7:00'. She stands up from her bed and fixes it. She took a shower and dressed up to a pink halter top and red miniskirt but she also wore black capris underneath her red miniskirt with a matching 2 inch black high heels. She brushes her hair and just let it fall to her back. She also put a black ribbon on her head. She went to the kitchen and ate cereals. She went to the living room to grab her bag. She went to the door and locked it. She headed to the parking lot.

When she came to the parking lot, she went to her BMW. She went to the driver's seat and put her bag to the passenger's seat. She started her car and drove to her new school.

The moment she stepped to the school ground after she parked her BMW to the parking lot, all boys were staring at her lovingly while all girls were staring at her jealously. She noticed them but just ignored them and went to the principal's office to get her class schedule and locker number and key. When she came outside the principal's office, she saw a woman who has black hair that ends up to the girl's shoulder. The girl noticed her and said, "Hi! How may I help you? I'm Shizune" Sakura smiled.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the new student. I'm here to get my class schedule and locker number and key" Sakura said to Shizune politely.

"Oh. Go to that door, that's the principal's office." Shizune said with a smile on her face while pointing to the door that's in front of her. Sakura smiled back and went to the door and open it. She saw a woman holding sake in her hand, sitting on a chair, in front of her was a desk that's full of papers. The woman is likely having a headache, Sakura guess because the woman is massaging her temples. The woman has a golden brown hair that ends up 3-5 inches under the shoulder and she also has hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, the new student. I'm here to get my class schedule and locker number and key." Sakura said to the woman. The woman looked at her.

"Oh you're the new student. I'm Tsunade. Here's your class schedule and locker number and key." Tsunade said while cleaning up herself with her left hand and getting the class schedule and locker number and key from the drawer by her right hand. She handed it to Sakura and went back to her paperwork. Sakura took it that she's dismissed so she bow and left.

She looked at her class schedule. It says:

_Room: 104_

_Homeroom- Hatake Kakashi_

_Mathematics- Mitarashi Anko_

_History- Sarutobi Asuma_

_Lunch_

_P.E. – Might Guy_

_Science- Yuuhi Kurenai_

She went to room 104. When she came there, she saw that the class is noisy. She also saw at the front of the class is a teacher sitting on the teacher's desk, reading a book. He was a man. He has a silver hair with a mask on his face but can see his right eye. He is reading but when the man noticed her, he stop reading and looked at her. She guesses that was her homeroom teacher, Kakashi.

"You must be the new student." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. You may call me Kakashi-sensei. Class, please quiet. We have a new student. Please introduce yourself." Kakashi said to the class and to Sakura while motioning for Sakura to step to the front of the class to introduce herself.

Sakura walked to the front of the class.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura. I was living in L.A. before I moved here. I like Badminton and I hate players." she said to the class with a smile on her face. Some of the boys wolf whistle and some of the guys stare at her with hearts in there eyes while some of the girls were staring at her jealously and some of them are looking to her with fires in their eyes and like they are ready to struggle her. She ignored them, though.

"Ok. Sakura, you may sit besides Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, please raise your hand." Kakashi said and returned to reading his perverted book. Sasuke raises his hand while Sakura is looking for him. When Sakura found him and started to walk to the sit beside him, he dropped his hand and continues to his business, which is looking out the window. Sakura sat beside him and think. Sasuke looked at Sakura by the corner of his eyes.

'She really looks familiar. I'm sure I've seen her somewhere but I just can't remember where.' Sasuke thought while Sakura is thinking the same thing.

'He looks familiar to me. And that name, I'm sure I've heard that name before.' Sakura thought while wondering where and when they've met.

'Riiiiinnnngggg' the bell rang and all students got out of their classrooms and headed to their next classes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N: I hope you liked Chapter 2. I forgot to tell you that Sasuke just went to L.A. for family business for only a week. He didn't live in L.A. He just stayed there for only a week. Thank you for the reviews. And more reviews!! Please tell me what you think of it!! **

**-Chelzymae15**


	3. Meeting New Friends

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up!!! I'm sorry if the chapters are short. I'll really try to make it longer. Anyway, I'm so glad that you like it. I'll make it more interesting. **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends**

(A/N: I skipped the two subjects which is History and Mathematics)

Sakura was walking to her locker. When she came there, she grab her locker's key and unlocked her locker. She put inside her locker her books and stuff. While she was putting her books to her locker, three girls came beside her and also put their things to their locker. One of them has a blond hair that's been tied up to a ponytail and has crystal blue eyes. The other girl has brown hair that she tied up to two buns and has chocolate brown eyes. The last one has lavender hair that she let down to her shoulder and has pearly white eyes. The girls noticed her and looked at her.

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino. This is Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata. What's yours?" The blond one said while pointing to herself and to the other two girls.

Ino was wearing a blue tank top that had a big letter 'I'. She is also wearing a black skirt that ends up above her knees with a matching light blue flip flops.

Tenten was wearing a black long sleeve but the sleeve end up to her elbow. It has a writing that says "It's a Girl Thingy" at the center. She's also wearing a white pedal with a black and white converse.

Hinata was wearing a white spaghetti strap top and a light pink skirt that ends up above her knees with a matching pink flats.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you" Sakura said with a smile and hold up her right hand for the girls to shake. The girls smiled back and shake her hand in each turn.

"C'mon. We'll show you our other friends." said Tenten.

"Y-yeah" Hinata said with a shy smile on her face.

"Ok!" Sakura said happily. Happy that she'll meet more friends. The girls grab her arms and pull her to the cafeteria where they'll eat and introduce Sakura to their friends.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When they reach the cafeteria, they first got their food. Sakura followed the three girls to a table that's full of guys.

"Sakura, this is our friends. Guys, meet Haruno Sakura. Sakura, meet Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." Tenten introduced them by one by one by pointing each person.

"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!!" said the blond guy with a blue eyes. He's wearing an orange t-shirt and a black baggy pants with a black sneakers.

"Hello. I'm Hyuuga Neji." said the guy with a long chocolate brown hair and pearly white eyes like Hinata. He's wearing a white long sleeve underneath his blue polo. His also wearing a black pedals with a black and white converse.

"Hyuuga? Are you related to Hinata?" said Sakura.

"Yes. She's my cousin." said Neji. Sakura nodded as a saying of 'ok'.

"How troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru." said a guy with a pineapple hair and black eyes. He's wearing a black lone sleeve that says 'what a drag', his favorite quote. His also wearing a black baggy pants with a white athletic shoes.

"hn." said a guy with a chicken ass like hair and onyx eyes. (A/n: You could all guess who that is. I'm sure you know him). His the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, which Sakura knew already. His wearing a black long sleeve underneath his red t-shirt. His also wearing a black pants with a white and black sneakers.

"ohh ok." said Sakura with a smile on her face. The girls sat down in the free chairs and ate. They continued to talk until the bell ring.

'Riiiiiinnnnnnnggggg' the bell rang and all students got out of the cafeteria and went to their respective classes.

Since the guys' and the girls' subject is P.E. They went to the gym and went to their changing rooms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_At the girls' locker room_

They were already putting on the P.E. uniform. It was a white t-shirt that has the Konoha High's patch on the left breast and a dark blue short shorts.

"Wow. This shorts are too short." said Sakura while looking at her P.E. uniform.

"Yeah, I agree but you'll get use to it." said Ino while putting on her t-shirt.

"Sa-sakura-chan, h-how o-ol-old are y-you?" Hinata stutter while looking at Sakura.

"I'm 17." said Sakura to the shy girl.

"o-oh ok." Hinata resumed to tying her shoes.

When they were done, they got out of the locker room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_At the boys' locker room_

The boys were already dressing their uniform. It was a white collared shirt that has the Konoha High's patch on the left side of the chest and a soft dark blue shorts that ends up under the knees.

"TEME! Sakura is really hot!! Is she?!" Naruto shout while putting on his shoes.

"Hn." Sasuke 'hn'ed him. He was already dressed and he was only sitting in one of the chairs in the locker room, waiting for his friends to finish to dress.

"C'mon Sasuke, just admit it." said Neji, secretly hiding a smirk.

"Admit what?" said Sasuke, even though he knows what Neji wants him to admit.

"Admit that you think Sakura hot. I saw you looking at her while Sakura is introducing herself a while ago." said Neji. Sasuke was shocked at the inside while pretending he's not shock at the outside. Naruto was shocked, too. He didn't believe that Sasuke really thinks that Sakura is hot because he's never into girls. He just asked it to Sasuke to annoy him but he didn't know that he really thinks it.

"OMG TEME!! You think she's hot?!! I knew it!" said Naruto while looking at Sasuke with big eyes even though he didn't really know it.

"How troublesome.." Shikamaru groaned.

"Shut up." Sasuke said and then got out of the locker room. The guys just looked at the door and just laugh except Shikamaru who thinks it is troublesome again. They got out of the locker room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The boys met the girls outside and talked.

"YOSH! Hello my youthful students!! How's my youthful students this youthful day?" said a guy with a bowl cut hair with a thick eyebrow that's wearing a green spandex. The students groaned.

"We're fine Gai-sensei!!" said a guy that looks like the other one.

"Oh Lee! I miss you, my youthful student!" said Gai while hugging Lee.

"I miss you too, Gai-sensei!!!" said Lee to Gai while returning his hug. While they were hugging, a sunset appeared to the background. All students that were looking their way, sweat dropped.

"Who are they?" said Sakura to the girls.

"The big one is Gai-sensei, our P.E. teacher while the other one is Lee." Tenten answered her.

"Alright! My youthful students do 20 laps and 15 push ups." said Gai after Lee and him hugged. The students groaned and proceed to do 20 laps and 15 push ups. When they were done, the bell rang and all students got out of the gym and went to their respective classes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N: Sorry if I updated late. I was busy and my family and I have to go somewhere. Anyway, is it good? I hope it is. I'll try to update fast next time. So reviews please!! Thanks! See you on the next chapter.**


	4. Picnic Time!

**Chapter 4: Picnic Time!**

At the end of the school…

Students are walking out of the school, getting ready to go home. The guys and the girls were standing at the corner near the parking lot. They were talking about things they should do. After a while, they decided that they were going in the park on Friday to have a picnic and everybody must bring food and the things they need.

"So that's settled. We're going in the park on Friday at 1pm. So what are we going to bring? I think I'll just bring a basket of PBJ sandwich. How about you guys?" Tenten said.

"I'll bring a cheese cake! **My **own home made cheese cake." Ino shouted with a proud smile on her face.

"I'll just bring hotdogs and marshmallows." Hinata shyly said.

"I'll bring a fried chicken." Sakura said.

"I'll bring disposable plates, forks, spoons, and cups." Sasuke said while looking boringly.

"Shikamaru and I decided that we're going to bring the drinks." Neji said to everybody while Shikamaru just nodded lazily.

"For me, I'm going to bring ramen!!!!!" Naruto shouted with big grin.

"Ok, that's settled! We'll meet there at 1pm." Tenten said excitingly. After a while, they said goodbyes to each other and went home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Friday evening…

The whole gang met up at the picnic spot they decided. They each put down the things that they brought which is PBJ sandwich for Tenten, cheese cake for Ino, hotdogs and marshmallows for Hinata, fried chicken for Sakura, disposable plates, forks, spoons, and cups for Sasuke, and drinks for Neji and Shikamaru. After they set it up, each of them grab a disposable forks, plates, cups, and spoons.

Sakura got 1 slice of cheese cake, 2 hotdog, 2 marshmallows, a ramen and a Coke. Ino got a 1 PBJ sandwich, 1 slice of cheese cake, 1 hotdog, a ramen and a Pepsi. Hinata got 1 slice of cheese cake, 3 hotdogs, 5 marshmallows, a ramen and a Coke. Tenten got a 1 PBJ sandwich, 1 slice of cheese cake, 1 hotdog, 2 marshmallows, and a Coke. Sasuke got 1 slice of cheese cake, 3 hotdogs, and a Coke. Neji got 1 slice of cheese cake, 1 PBJ sandwich 1 hotdog, a ramen and a Pepsi. Naruto got a big bowl of ramen, 1 slice of cheese cake, 1 hotdog, and a Pepsi. And for Shikamaru, he got 1 slice of pizza, 3 hotdogs, a ramen, and a Coke.

"Ino-chan, your cheese cake is delicious." Sakura said to Ino.

"Yeah, it's great!" said Tenten while eating Ino's cheese cake. Ino grinned.

"Of course! It's my specialty. I'm not only in the flowers, I'm also into baking." Ino said to them with a proud voice.

"Ino-chan, who taught you how to bake? You never told us that you can bake." Hinata said with a curious look in her face.

"My mom taught me but she didn't teach me how to bake a cheese cake. I'm the one who really made it." Ino answered Hinata's question.

"Wow." Tenten said with an amazing look.

"Ino, am I still going to your house, tomorrow?" Shikamaru said to Ino.

"Yes." Ino said.

"Why would Shikamaru go in your house tomorrow?" Tenten said.

"He's going to tutor me." Ino said.

"Oh ok." Tenten said.

After they were finished eating, they pack their things, said goodbye to each other, and headed home. Neji decided to take Tenten home and Shikamaru take Ino home since the parents of Ino wants to talk to him. Since that Neji took Tenten home, Naruto decided to take Hinata to the Hyuuga compound since its going dark while Sasuke and Sakura headed to their home, alone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At Neji and Tenten….

They were walking down the street, Neji, being the gentleman, carried Tenten's things.

"Tenten, are we still going in the gym, tomorrow?" Neji said. Tenten look up at his face. At that moment, Neji was also staring at her so they were staring at each other and the wonderful thing is, their faces are inches apart. Neji moved closer, while Tenten was shocked but when she gotten out of her shock, she also started to move closer. Now, their faces were centimeters apart until their lips met and they started to kiss. Tenten realized what they were doing and quickly moved away. Neji was shocked; he didn't realize that he kissed Tenten.

"Tenten, I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Neji said to Tenten with guilt written in his face.

"It's ok. It's my fault, too. By the way, we're still going in the gym tomorrow." Tenten smiled at Neji. They continued to walk at Tenten's house. When they arrived, Neji said goodbye to Tenten and went to his house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At Shikamaru and Ino…..

They were walking, heading to Ino's house while having a conversation.

"Ino, what type of guy are you looking for?" Shikamaru said to Ino while being shy but didn't show it. Ino blushed.

"Um...lazy but loving and caring guys…..like you." Ino said but whispered the last part so Shikamaru won't hear. Shikamaru looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Lazy?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes." Ino said while hoping that Shikamaru will get the meaning.

"Oh ok." Shikamaru said. Ino was hurt by Shikamaru's answer. She was heartbroken. They continue to walk; Ino said nothing while Shikamaru is suspicious of why Ino was not talking. He didn't even say anything wrong, did he? They continue to walk until they reached Ino's house. Ino went to her room after saying to her parents that she's home while Shikamaru talk to her parents.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At Naruto and Hinata…….

Naruto was walking Hinata to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto thought that it would be best if he's going to carry Hinata's things. When he reaches out for Hinata's things, he accidentally touched Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed madly.

"Oh sorry Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto said or rather shouted. Hinata was really dazed until she fainted. Naruto tried to wake Hinata up by shaking her until he realized that Hinata won't wake up so he carried her in his back. And he went to the Hyuuga compound again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At Sakura and Sasuke……

Sakura was walking down the street until she tripped 'cause of the big rock she didn't saw because of the dark. She thought that she would really fell at the ground but an arm encircled in her waist and stopped her from falling in the ground. Sakura looked up to see who held her. She was surprised to see….

"Sasuke?!" Sakura was shocked to see that it was Sasuke who held her. "Thanks. But, when did you come here?" Sasuke still not letting go of her made Sakura uncomfortable but after a moment she began to relax at Sasuke's arm.

"I was walking behind you until I seen you trip and tried to stop you from falling at the ground." Sasuke said. He noticed that Sakura isn't telling him to let go so he smirk. Sakura noticed that he is smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Sakura said while being suspicious. Sasuke continued to smirk.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you're already relaxing in my arms." Sasuke said, still smirking. Sakura quickly stand up and was embarrassed.

"Do you want me to take you home? To be sure that you won't trip again." Sasuke asked also insulting her. Sakura was shocked at first 'cause he asked her but got angry when he insulted her.

"Fuck you!" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Whatever. C'mon." Sasuke said while he grabs Sakura's things continued to walk. Sakura stood there again shocked until she realizes that she was still standing there so she ran to Sasuke and walk besides him. They walked together until they reach Sakura's house. Sasuke said goodbye to her and a little insults. Sakura got mad but just said goodbye. Sasuke went to his home.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura was lying in her bed thinking about Sasuke. She knew she have seen him somewhere. She tried to remember where, when, and how. She thought all the events that happened to her here in Japan until it came to her mind that he's the one she met in the plane. The guy who sit beside her.

'_So he's the one who sit besides me when I was on the plane. The handsome and arrogant guy.' _Sakura thought. _'I knew I've seen him somewhere but I didn't thought that he's the guy who I met in the plane. Why haven't I thought about it? Anyway, to be sure I'm going to ask him on Sunday about it.'_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke was also lying in his bed also thinking about Sakura. He also wonders when, where, and how she met her. He knew he have seen her somewhere but he can't put his finger to it. He tried to remember where, when, and how did he met her. He also tried to think about the evens that happened in L.A. and in a moment he realized that she's the one he met in the airplane. The girl who sat besides him.

'_So she's the one. What a waste of time thinking where, when, and how did I met her. I just met her in the plane when I was about to go back here.' _Sasuke thought. _'To be sure, I wouldn't ask her. I'll just wait for her to ask me. If she's really the one, then she'll recognized me and ask me for her to be sure.'_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/n: Ok guys. I'm really sorry if I didn't get to update for 1-2 months. I was really so damn busy. I also have school and there are so many assignments and projects. Plus, this January we had an exam so I really have to study. I also cannot think of any good ideas. And these days, I had a fever and I lack strength. I don't even have the strength to stand up. I also had a headache and my throat is really in pain because of my cough. I'm really sorry. So I just tried to think ideas for this chapter since its Valentines Day. Happy Valentines Day to everyone!!! More reviews please! Thanks! **


	5. Author's Note

**A/n: Hello everybody! I have a very important announcement. I think that the title doesn't suites the story. There's a poll in my profile of whether you want me to change the title of the story or not. If more people voted for me to change the title of the story, I'll put another poll about which title you want me to put in this story. If you want, you can suggest some titles that will make the story more meaningful. Thank you! Happy voting!!**


End file.
